A monitor of the known type includes a matrix screen with a multitude of subpixels arranged in lines and columns, which may be changed in their illumination intensity and may be grouped in to a multitude of picture points in each case including several subpixels, and a control device for activating the subpixels in dependence on picture information of at least two stereoscopic fields, in a manner such that the picture points are divided into at least two subgroups for reproducing in each case one of the fields, wherein the control device is set up to activate the subpixels within each of the picture points, with an illumination intensity which additionally to the picture information is line-by-line weighted in a subpixel-dependent manner. Moreover, such a monitor includes a barrier raster, with which light coming from the picture points of each of the subgroups may be led into in each case one of several observation zones which are laterally displaced to one another. Thereby, the barrier raster is typically designed as a slot raster, wherein the terms barrier raster and slot raster in the present document, apart from a screen with slots, are generally also to be understood as other optical arrangements having the same effect.
Such a monitor is described in the document DE 10 2006 031 799 B3. This and other monitors known from the state of the art may be divided into two classes, specifically into single-person screens, with which the picture points are divided onto two sub-groups for representing in each case one of two stereoscopic fields, wherein light coming from each of these fields is thrown in each case into one of two stereo-observation zones for two eyes of a single observer, and into multi-person screens or multi-view displays, with which the picture points for representing a larger number of views are distributed onto a correspondingly larger number of subgroups, and light coming from each of these subgroups is led in each case into one of correspondingly many observation zones. In the last mentioned case, also several persons may autostereoscopically perceive the reproduced pictures. An individual observer then with a lateral movement, may move through different observation zones and in this manner perceive different views of a represented scene, in each case in a three-dimensional manner, without a tracking for single-person screens being necessary for this. So that a transition from one observation zone into the next may not be perceived or hardly be perceived by the observer, one lets the observation zones merge into one another, which causes a relatively high mutual cross-talk of different stereo-channels. For this reason, the type of picture reproduction used for multi-person screens is less suitable for some scenes. With these multi-person screens, an observation distance typically lies at double or triple the format diagonal, and in particular is larger than normal observation distances of individual screens of comparable size.
However, it is not possible with known 3D-monitors to selectively realize both outlined types of three-dimensional picture reproduction—thus an operation as a multi-person screen or as a single-person screen, since each of these 3D-monitors in each case is only suitable for one of the two types of picture reproduction, due to geometric limitations. This entails the disadvantage that a 3D-monitor of the state of the art which may be applied as a multi-person screen, must be operated as a multi-view display, even if only a single person uses this 3D-monitor, although theoretically a better picture quality may be realized with the other type of picture reproduction, with a corresponding pixel number.